My Love From Above (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title=Created by |Row 2 info= |Row 3 title=Directed by |Row 3 info= |Row 4 title=Starring |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title=Country of origin |Row 5 info=Margovya |Row 6 title=No. of seasons |Row 6 info=3 |Row 7 title=No. of episodes |Row 7 info=60 }} My Love From Above is a Margovyan science fiction romantic comedy television series that debuted on October 25, 2005, on Make Me Laugh Margovya. The show is about the exploits of a human-looking alien as he struggles to adjust to life on Earth, falling in love with a human woman, and trying to escape notice from the interplanetary authorities. The series, Rurik Pankavuranov's first foray into science fiction, proved popular with audiences, and while the show ended in 2008, some of the elements in the show were used again in Pankavuranov's new TV series, . Premise An alien prince ( ) decides to flee the Interstellar Empire since he believes that he is not worthy to become the next Emperor. He flees to the backwater planet of Earth and decides to live among the natives. He lands in the urban agglomeration named Arbatskaya City in the country called Margovya and adopts the name Ivan Ivanovich Ivanov to better fit in with the humans. Ivan Ivanovich befriends three humans who couldn't possibly be more different from each other: young struggling barista and aspiring model Yekaterina ( ), talented but hot-headed and rich-and-proud-of-it MBA superstar Khristo ( ), and jaded but not-quite-disappointed-with-life-yet landlady Petra ( ). Through these human friends, Ivan Ivanovich learns how to live among humans even as he evades his own family and empire and the opportunists seeking to make use of his absence to take advantage of the Imperial crisis he has caused. Cast Main cast * as Ivan Ivanovich Ivanov Ivan Ivanovich Ivanov is the name taken up by the alien Prince of the Interstellar Empire when he arrives on Earth. Being an alien who looks like a human, Ivan Ivanovich can blend in with the rest of humanity in terms of appearance, but due to his alien nature, he simply does not understand how to live as a human. Ivan Ivanovich fled to Earth to escape the responsibilities of being the heir to the throne of the Interstellar Empire after his elder brood-brothers died in unspecified circumstances, and also because he doesn't like his betrothed. * as Yekaterina Sampuva Yekaterina, or Katya as she likes to be called, lives in the apartment building where Ivan Ivanovich lands, and she is the first to discover the alien prince when he arrives on Earth. Katya is also the first one to discover Ivan Ivanovich's true nature as an alien, and she helps him to learn how to live as a human. In the process, she ends up falling in love with Ivan Ivanovich, who himself doesn't understand how humans can fall in love with anything other than their fellow humans. * as Khristo "The Big Black" Nakhimov Khristo is a famous MBA superstar player who occupies the entire fifth floor of the apartment on which Ivan Ivanovich lands, a place which he has converted into his penthouse apartment. Khristo stumbles upon Ivan Ivanovich's secret when he goes upstairs to stargaze and ends up seeing Ivan Ivanovich communicate with a flying saucer. Khristo ends up teaching Ivan Ivanovich how to respond to Katya's love for the alien even as he deals with his own attraction to his own landlady. * as Petra Sanchez Petra is the landlady of the apartment building where Katya, Khristo, and eventually Ivan Ivanovich live. Petra inherited the business from her father, who died in a car accident which she claims was "just like how died". Petra makes sure that everyone in her apartment pays their rents on time, with special focus on Khristo, who despite being a rich basketball player never seems to be able to pay his rent on time. She also has to deal with the feelings that she begins to develop for Khristo, who unknown to her also has feelings for her. Recurring cast * as Emperor Ras Pieso, Supreme Emperor of the Interstellar Empire * as Empress Ursaplanitachakowua, the Emperor's consort * as Princess Rukana Inamawara, Ivan Ivanovich's bride-to-be * as Reimars Uperlast, disgraced Admiral of the Interstellar Fleet turned bounty hunter * as Duke Wakano, the being assigned by Emperor Ras to search for Ivan Ivanovich * as Crown Prince Comma Check, Ivan Ivanovich's elder brood-brother and heir to the Interstellar Empire before his untimely death * as Chancellor Niemals, leader of the Interstellar Congress * as Count Puyol, leader of the separatist Star Republic movement * as Serega Avibella Geminia, Interstellar Fleet starfighter pilot and friend of Ivan Ivanovich Category:Margovya Category:Media Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Television (Media, History of Margovya)